


Hardly a Choice At All

by NamelesslyNightlock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, Choices, Competition, Dancing, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Tony Chooses Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Anthony hadn’t even expected to be invited to the Royal Ball, let alone that he would draw the attention of someone as important as Lady Sif. And perhaps in the midst of that flattery, it took him a little longer than it should have to notice that someone else was also vying for his attention.





	Hardly a Choice At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).

> **STARSdidathing** wanted to see a fic with Asgardian Tony picking Loki over Sif, and I was only too happy to oblige. This is also for my Frostiron Bingo.  
  
**Square G4**— _ Character: Sif._

Anthony had not expected that he would receive an invitation to the Royal Ball, though perhaps he should have.

He had only recently inherited his title after his father’s death, and his father had been very rich. Anthony had not spoken to him in years, not since the moment he had struck adulthood and left to forge his own way– by establishing a forge, actually. Not a ‘worthy’ pursuit for the son of a lord, but it had been what he _wanted_ to do.

And even without any support or money from his father, he managed to build himself up from the ground, until he became well known among the people as a skilled weaponsmith. He hadn’t been rich, not by a long shot, but he did well enough for himself.

Then he received word that his father had died in a riding accident, and then… well, then he certainly _was_ rich, and he hadn’t really known what to do with it all. He still lived above his forge most of the time, because it was far more convenient– but he owned a home so large and golden that it might as well have been the palace. The palace which he received notices from, and invitations to attend council meetings, which… he had, a couple of times, though none of the issues had been great enough for him to feel like he needed to speak up. He would listen, and then he would leave– doing his duty without needing to overly involve himself.

You see, Anthony just… he didn’t _feel_ like a lord.

Which was why, when he saw the Lady Sif watching him appreciatively during the Royal Ball he hadn’t entirely wanted to attend, he couldn’t help but feel a little flattered.

She was smiling as she strode closer, the quirk of her lips quite clearly flirtatious. They didn’t talk for long however, as Sif was called over by Fandral after only a few minutes. But when she left she trailed her fingers over Anthony’s arm, and his eyes followed her figure as she cut back through the crowd– at least until his attention was drawn by another voice.

“I do not believe I have seen you at one of these events before.”

Anthony turned quickly, not only because he had not heard anyone else approach but because he _recognised_ that voice, and it certainly was not one that Anthony had expected to be directed at _him._

Prince Loki seemed to take note of his surprise with a smirk, wearing the same kind of arrogant countenance that he had whenever Anthony had seen him in public before– though there was a tightness around the edges of his eyes that suggested he was not feeling quite as confident as he looked. Had Anthony not become so versed in the art of reading people while he had created his business from nothing in a world of sharks, there was no way that he would have been able to notice.

After all, it wasn’t like Anthony knew Prince Loki well. He had never spoken to him before, not even once. Of course, that was in no way surprising, since Anthony had kept to himself and had never spoken up in any of the council meetings– but of course, that only made it all the stranger that Loki was talking to Anthony now.

And Anthony– well. He hadn’t said anything back yet, had he?

Quickly regaining his wits, Anthony matched Loki’s smirk and in his rush to not let the silence stretch, he spoke a little faster and perhaps with a little more bite than he would have otherwise.

“I can’t say I’m usually a fan of these kinds of things,” he said. “I prefer to keep to myself.” Anthony only picked up on the insult that could have been perceived in his words a few seconds after he had spoken them, but before he could even get around to wincing, Loki’s smirk was already growing wider.

“You don’t seem to enjoy council meetings much, either,” the prince drawled—

And Anthony paused. Had Loki… noticed him?

Well, if he had already put his foot in his mouth then he might as well go the whole bilgesnipe, right?

“I really don’t,” he admitted. “They’re pretty boring, and nothing of importance gets discussed. I don’t see the point.”

“Perhaps if you spoke during them, then you would find them more beneficial,” Loki suggested– though his voice was a little stiff, as if he didn’t quite agree with what he was saying. It was the kind of tone that Anthony had heard many times, well enough to recognise even in one such as Prince Loki.

And it also made him feel like he could take the risk of pressing, rather than just bowing his head as he would have had it been Prince _Thor_ and his famous temper doing the asking. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak during one either,” Anthony pointed out. “Not to say anything other than officiating.”

“I have the benefit of being able to speak directly into the king’s ear,” Loki replied. “But you do not. If you have concerns, why do you not bring them up during the meetings?”

“As if anyone would listen to me,” Anthony snorted.

Loki tilted his head curiously. “You’re a lord, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Anthony sighed. “I guess.” He couldn’t see it that way, though– he hardly saw _himself_ as a lord, even in name let alone in practice. Why should any of those who had been in politics all their life listen to anything _he_ had to say?

He expected that Loki would take that as an argument won, and then move on to the next person. But, instead, Loki was watching him with more curiosity than he had before.

“You really don’t care about any of that, do you?” Loki asked. “I admit that I had wondered, in the past, when you seem on the brink of falling asleep during meetings—”

“Hey, I have _never—”_

“But I suppose I am surprised,” Loki continued, ignoring Anthony’s interruption entirely. “I thought you wouldn’t be the type to be so… blasé about the welfare of the people.”

Anthony sighed. “I guess I’d care more if it actually made a difference?” he said. “But the council just argues and advises, and in the end, it’s Odin that makes all the decisions. There’s little point in me saying anything, and if that’s the case then I’d rather not waste my breath.”

“But you’re bringing your concerns to me now?” Loki asked. “Is that not a waste of breath?”

“No,” Anthony snorted. “You _asked._ This is supposed to be a party, you know, I don’t even– why are we talking about politics?”

Loki actually smiled at that– not a smirk, but an actual proper _smile_ that was far more unguarded. “Well then, Anthony Stark,” he started– and with a jolt, Anthony remembered that he hadn’t actually given Loki his name. _Noticed_, indeed. “What would you have us talk about?”

It was a strangely open question– surely Loki was busy, and had other _more important_ people to be talking to. But he actually seemed to mean it, waiting patiently for Anthony to come up with a topic that he wanted to talk about, presumably just so that they could _keep talking_.

If Anthony was reading this right, then… well.

He had been surprised when _Sif_ came over and flirted with him, but this… was on another level. Loki wasn’t just a lauded warrior, he was a _Prince_– and even if he was out of public favour more often than in it, he was still one of the most eligible bachelors in Asgard, and Anthony was– well. This time, it was more than just flattering, wasn’t it?

In all honesty, it made him a little uncomfortable– but Loki looked so expectant, and… Anthony couldn’t bring himself to pull away. 

“I… suppose there is something,” Anthony started, almost nervous, though he did his best to try and keep it hidden. “Something that I have been wondering about, but– well, I don’t exactly have access to the royal library and it isn’t like there’s an abundance of people to ask. And I don’t want to seem like I’m overstepping or anything but—”

“Just ask,” Loki cut in, clearly amused.

“Well, you use seiðr,” Anthony continued– and when Loki’s expression suddenly and immediately tightened, he almost stopped talking, but his curiosity was enough that he couldn’t halt the question now that he had started asking it. And besides– this might be his only chance, so he kept going. “And I know that you’re Asgard’s greatest mage, save perhaps the Allfather himself. And I was just wondering, well, if you knew anything about how to get enchantments to stick to metal?”

Loki had continued to close off as Anthony talked, but on that last question– his eyes suddenly widened in surprised confusion. “Excuse me?” he asked.

“I’ve tried inscribing runes like the dwarves do, and I’ve tried using jewels like the elves, but none of it seems to do anything,” Anthony explained, unable to keep the frustration from his tone. “And I just– well, I suppose I’m curious whether it’s even possible, for someone like me to enchant the things I make, or whether it _is_ impossible and I’m just chasing something I should have left alone years ago.”

There were a few beats of silence before Loki seemed able to find his voice again.

“You… want to _know_ about seiðr?” Loki asked, something catching along the edges of his words that Anthony wasn’t quite able to decipher.

“Yes?” he replied. “And I mean, you don’t have to say anything, I’m not trying to be pushy or—”

“Anthony,” Loki interrupted, a soft smile curving along his lips. “I would love to discuss seiðr with you.”

Anthony matched Loki’s smile, and then they moved to the edge of the room and out of the way of everyone else as they became immediately engrossed in their conversation. 

They got a few odd looks from the other courtiers and nobles who happened to overhear the topic of their conversation, but neither of them minded. Anthony was having the time of his _life_– the prince was witty and clever, and he spoke with a kind of sharpness that might have come off as disdainful if Anthony hadn’t been able to see the spark of warm amusement in those bright green eyes. They spoke for longer than was probably proper, since Loki _was_ a prince and likely was meant to be making the rounds of the room, but neither of them could bring themselves to care.

At least, not until—

“Brother!”

The expression that crossed Loki’s face at Prince Thor’s summons could only be described as _annoyed_, and Anthony didn’t bother to repress his smile– even though he was rather sad that the conversation would be coming to an end. He had enjoyed this time talking with the prince, even if it had been fleeting.

Prince Loki offered him a farewell before heading over to answer his brother’s summons, and Anthony was left alone on the floor once again. With a sigh, he moved toward one of the long tables laden with food, slid onto a bench and grabbed a plate. He figured that if he didn’t have anyone to talk to, then he might as well eat something instead.

And besides, the palace food was _good_. There was no way he was going to let it go to waste, and especially not when it was free.

Not. Of course. That it being free really mattered anymore. Because he actually could afford to eat like this if he wanted.

Norns, but that was still taking some getting used to.

Whatever. He went to eat the food anyway– but he had only just taken his first bite when someone slid onto the bench beside him.

Anthony turned when he saw black hair in his peripheral– and then he nearly choked when he realised that Sif had come back to speak with him again, but thankfully he was able to keep his cool. He didn’t know Sif at all, but he was sure choking on a piece of meat was likely to ruin any chances he had with her.

But she was still smiling as she leaned a little closer, striking up a conversation about fighting styles and whether he thought she should continue with her double-bladed sword or if she should switch to a smaller, one handed weapon and a shield. It was an interesting enough conversation, made more so by the appreciative glint in Sif’s eye, and Anthony found himself leaning closer, meeting her flirtatious smiles with his own.

Her hand was on his arm when Fandral came over, joining in on the sword play conversation– and although Sif seemed a little put out, Anthony found himself in a state of awe.

People actually _wanted_ to talk to him. He wondered whether it was because they had seen him talking to one of the princes, or if it really was because they found him interesting and fun, even despite his less than stellar background.

It gave him the spark of confidence that he had been lacking at the start of the night, and he soon found himself moving around the room and talking up a storm as he would at any _normal_ party. The other nobles weren’t actually that bad once they had a few pints of mead in them – if still a little pretentious – and Fandral and Sif were pretty good company on the odd occasion that the swell of the crowd brought him back toward them.

Occasionally, Anthony would get to talk to Loki again, as well. The second time the prince arrived at Anthony’s side – seamlessly cutting into a debate Anthony was having with a lord about the proper sized sword for a one-handed grip by stating that Anthony was the best weaponsmith in the realm, something which definitely _did not_ have Anthony fighting back a blush – Anthony could hardly believe it. He had been _sure_ that the first conversation had been a one off, just the prince being nice and perhaps making sure that Anthony would be on his side come future council meetings. Or, at most, a fleeting attraction which was incredibly flattering but, not likely to go anywhere.

But he continued to seek Anthony out, held his gaze, stepped into his space, and smiled even when their gaze caught from across the room. Perhaps Anthony wondered if Loki did want him in his bed, but– Loki was never as overt as Sif, and Anthony didn’t see it. At least… not until the moment when he had to make a choice, when he realised that he was being actively pursued by not just one, but _two_ high ranking Aesir.

It was quite late, and the ball had just begun to wind down. Anthony had been talking to Hogun when the music turned low and slow, and then Anthony heard someone clear their throat from behind him.

He smiled when he turned to see Loki, and nodded goodbye to Hogun as he prepared to begin their previous conversation anew, since they had not quite managed to get all the way through it before Loki had been called away by his mother.

But there was something tender in Loki’s expression which had not been there before, and rather than giving voice to the greeting on the tip of his tongue, Anthony paused and waited with a touch of curiosity.

“Anthony,” Loki said, his voice not quite hesitant but with enough of a twitch to his lips that it might as well have been– and then he held out his hand in a gesture that could not have been mistaken—

And even before Loki began to ask the question, Anthony’s eyes widened, and his lips parted in surprise.

This whole time, Loki really _had_ been flirting with him, and Anthony had been so caught up with his newfound acceptance and with the attention he had been getting from Sif that he had mistaken it for—

Well, he wasn’t sure what he had mistaken it for, because somehow he had thought it to be less than friendship, and yet perhaps… still attraction? To be honest, he just… he hadn’t been able to _imagine_ that someone like Loki would want someone like _him_.

Because not only was Loki a prince, but he was also clever and handsome and sharper than any sword Anthony had ever made. Surely Loki could have anyone he wanted, so… why was he choosing Anthony?

To make things even more perplexing, it was clear that Loki wasn’t after the same thing as Sif. He didn’t just want a roll in the hay, and he wouldn’t gain anything from Anthony’s status– he was about to ask for a dance to the slowest of songs for no other reason than because he _wanted_ to hold Anthony in his arms.

And that… well, it didn’t make Anthony feel uncomfortable, not anymore. Not now that he knew where it was coming from, not now he understood that the touch of nervousness in Loki’s eyes _proved_ he really, truly _meant_ this.

So when Loki almost _gently _asked, “Would you like to dance with me?”– Anthony already had his answer ready. But before he could give it, another voice sounded from his right.

“Anthony, come and dance with me!” Sif exclaimed brightly, hooking her arm with Anthony’s as if he had already accepted. “I do love this song.”

Anthony was surprised enough that he didn’t immediately react, and her smile dimmed a little.

“Is something wrong?” she asked– and then she glanced to the side. “Oh. Hello, Loki.”

Loki didn’t respond to her other than a slight tightening of his jaw. He just kept watching Anthony, the light in his eyes dimming a little. And his expression didn’t fall, his brow didn’t crease, his lips didn’t frown– he didn’t look _upset_, not entirely. In fact, it almost looked as if this was something he had been expecting, and he was just pre-emptively accepting another refusal in a long line of disappointments.

But… all of that made it all the sweeter to see Loki’s smile explode back into place when Anthony stepped away from Sif, and reached out to take his hand.

“My apologies,” Anthony said, only _barely_ turning to look at her. “But Prince Loki asked first.”

Sif’s eyes widened slightly, as if she couldn’t quite believe it– but then she merely shrugged.

“Very well,” she replied. “Loki may have you for this dance, and then I shall for the next.”

She sounded so very sure, but– Anthony just shook his head.

“Actually… I think I would prefer to share the rest of the dances with Loki,” Anthony told her, his fingers curling a little more tightly around Loki’s. “Thank you, though. I really am flattered.”

Sif’s expression hardened with the sting of rejection, and she opened her mouth as if to say something else– but Anthony did not particularly care to hear it. He was sure she was a wonderful person, but… Loki was watching him with such happiness bleeding through his expression that Anthony didn’t think he could stand to wait another moment.

They stepped out onto the dance floor together, and Anthony looped his arms around Loki’s shoulders while Loki’s curled around his waist. They were silent for a few moments, just staring at each other and wearing equal expressions of disbelief and delight– but then Loki sighed in contentment.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Anthony tilted his head. “For what?”

“For choosing me,” Loki replied, holding Anthony’s gaze. “You may not think it, but a lot of people here hold you in high regard– more so than they do me. Any man here would jump at the opportunity to spend a night with Sif, but you…”

“Loki, I’m going to be blunt here,” Anthony said– going for the whole bilgesnipe, indeed. “Do you only want one night with me?”

“No,” Loki admitted. “I… I would like to spend time with you, and court you if– that is something that you would want, as well.”

“In that case, I think I would much prefer a chance at something real with you than a single night with Sif,” Anthony replied easily. And when Loki’s smile was back to something soft, he added– “Seriously, between you and her, there’s hardly a choice at all. I mean, she wanted to talk to me about _fighting styles._ I’d rather a conversation about enchanted swords any day.”

And when Loki laughed brightly as he pulled Anthony a little closer, it was one of the most pleasant sounds that Anthony had ever heard.


End file.
